


Yours, Truly

by milesabovepeter



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I will forever be yours, truly.

Something was off, Apple realized one day, and she wasn't sure why she hadn't realized it earlier. Or maybe subconsciously she had? She had concluded that it had started immediately after the Dragon Games.  

Her friends seemed to close off any time she mentioned the future. For instance, Daring always seemed to shut down when she spoke about their ever after. He always looked off into the distance, his eyes a little too forlorn and broken for her to write it off as dramatics. And now Darling's cheeks were almost permanently tinted pink when she spoke to Apple (which was odd because Apple was certain the princess-knight had a crush on her Raven).    


It was former prompted her at one point hunt down Cedar and tell her what everyone was hiding. That attempt had fallen through because every time she got close to the wooden girl, Cerise or Ramona would whisk her away at an unimaginable speed.

Still, she continued to be affectionate as ever with Raven, holding her hand through the halls and hugging her tightly around the waist when they hadn't seen each other in so long ("Apple it's only been an hour." Raven would chuckle at the display, but return the embrace all the same). Additional to this, however, she found herself sneaking kisses from Raven. For some reason Apple was craving the connection. First it was on the hand, then on the cheek, and one night it had been the forehead. Every time brush of contact Raven would giggle because apparently Apple's lips were cold no matter the time or temperature of day.

Their first kiss was almost on accident. Apple had be aiming for Raven's nose, a feature that Raven was stubbornly dismissed as her least attractive feature. She was trying to be cute and sly about doing show by attempting to sneak up on her while Raven was reading. Raven had, due to constant exposure to Apple, developed something of sixth sense about her. The brunette angled her head accordingly, just enough so that way Apple's mouth met hers.

Raven tasted of dark chocolate, blackberries, and a cool breeze under a starry night. Her lips were full and soft in a way that it seemed as if they were made to match Apple's. That day Apple had saw sparks (literally magic had flared from Raven's hands above them) and had smiled. Those lips were hers now and the kiss had felt more wondrous than she had imagined. Apple pulled away just as soon as she had started, knowing that if she deepened the kiss at it might have lead to something that she had only privately fantasized about.    

Raven's lips weren't what she was looking for and that made Apple feel guilty. Don't get her wrong, she hungrily took ever chance she could get to capture Raven with her lips and every time the same feeling of love and rightness swelled deep in her heart. But there was a lingering feeling of something was missing.

Apple started to connect the dots a little when something occurred to her. In the classes that she didn't share with Raven or in the times that Raven was away from her any number of reasons, Apple found that she was orbiting Darling. She had asked that each of her teachers rework all of their shared classes seating arrangements ("After such an event like this I think it's important to make new bonds as well as strengthen old ones." Apple had argued handing a new chart to every teacher.) Now squarely between Briar and Darling, she found that she was content. In the hall ways before she inevitably connected with Raven, Apple's arm was hooked into Darling's as they walked.  

Whenever they were able to make lunch at the same time, Apple position herself across from Darling and Raven. This was so she could admire them both and watch them interact. Darling was as much in love with Raven as she was: Apple recognized the look on the platinum blonde's eyes and the way her laughter sounded airier.

Then smile that had been gracing her face dipped, her face paling as it clicked.

It was the same way she had been acting around Darling for a while now.

Apple was about to excuse herself and run from her feelings. Raven's sixth sense, which  seemed to double as a mood sensor, refused to allow it as she placed a hand over Apple's. Looks of concern were etched onto both girls faces. What had she done deserve both of them, honestly? Apple's throat went dry as she attempted to dismiss her behavior but instead looked down at the table in shame. She missed Darling and Raven share a look and decide on something before she was enveloped in Raven's teleportation magic.  

When she finished her blink, they had transported to Raven and Apple's room.

"Apple, what's wrong?" Raven asked, as they all sat on the blonde's bed.

"Well, Darling is in love with you--" Apple started, feeling a small weight lift off her shoulders.

"Oh yeah I've known that for a while now." Raven replied with a noncommittal shrug.

"--And I think I'm in love with her but also you. Wait what?!" Apple exclaimed, watching as Darling's cheeks turned red at Raven's calm dismissal.

"Darling told me almost immediately what she was feeling and I told her that we should be friends. You don't take to kindly to others pursuing me, you know."

"What! That is not true!"

Darling cleared her throat and looked at Apple straight in the eye as she suggested "My brother?"

Apple's mouth was agape. Sure, she recalled maybe directing Raven's attention away from Dexter's courtship before they were two girls were dating. And yes maybe she had been a bit flashy with their relationship while Dexter had been watching once.

"Well,  I certainly don't see what me showing affection towards my girlfriend has anything to do with this."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Kiss Darling." Raven said flatly. Apple eyes widened at the suggestion! Apple knew that look as Raven was attempting to analyze but truly there was nothing than base surprise.

"Why?"

"Because she kissed me immediately after she confessed," Darling looked away as Apple glared in her direction, whistling innocently, "And not only am I trying to absolve the guilt and figure something out but you did just admit to loving Darling. So please."

With a huff that was more out of reputation than reluctance, Apple leaned forward to kiss other blonde. Thoughts of vanilla, blueberries, and a clear blue sky crossed her mind as soon as they made contact. A sense of familiarity surged through her in the feeling of their lips touching. There was something else though and that something cause Apple to open her eyes. Their lips were glowing brightly which was causing Apple to suddenly push away. Darling looked breathless while Raven held a surprised. Apple was so confused as her breath hitched in her throat.

"So what everyone said was true," Raven quietly and Apple already knew what she was going to say but wasn't sure she wanted to hear it, "Darling really is the 'prince' of your fairy tale."  

Apple started crying as soon as the words had left Raven's mouth. That had been the farthest from their expected reactions that both girls looked stunned. Then Apple smiled, really and truly.

"When I was poisoned during the Evil Queen's return?"

Darling nodded. "It was me who woke you up, not my brother."

Everything was making sense now as she felt another weight lift of her shoulders.

"Is it okay for me to love you both? Even if it's not the same?"

Raven and Darling shared another look and both tackled Apple so that way she was lying against her pillow. Both girls were on either side of her on the way down, intertwining a into each of hers.

"Does this answer your question?" Raven said, kissing Apple's nose as Darling kissed her cheek.

Squarely between two girls who she loved very much in different way, content and happy that they loved her back just as much as they loved each other, Apple did think the question had been answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't have to change, just adjust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this a three shot series. Hope you like it!

Darling was happy for not only did Raven return her feelings but Apple as well! They had laid there on Apple's large bed and held hands for at least 30 minutes. Then Apple had that look that everyone in the school recognized: the one where she had some sort of plan. Apple, before rising and going to her desk, pecked each girl on the cheek. Raven had been right about Apple's lips being cool to the touch.

"Apple, what are you doing now?" Raven asked as she rolled in the bed to lay next to Darling.

"I need to update our schedule!"

Raven rolled her eyes as Darling's widened. Apple had made a schedule for their relationship? She knew Apple was meticulous and orderly but even to her that seemed a bit much.

"But we never even follow it!" Raven whined, "And that's mostly because you have no patience!"

Apple gasped dramatically.

  
"Excuse you! I am the pinnacle of self control and restraint."

"You literally went to Headmaster Grimm to share a room with me and then decided to decorate my side of the room. All because you wanted to "bond" with me."

Apple stopped typing and blushed.

"Well, I think my plan was charming and worked perfectly."  
  
"I'm surprised you knew that your plan would lead you to a relationship with Raven." Darling finally chimed in. At this Apple blushed again, but this time so did Raven who Darling was looking at in the face.

"Yes, well, what was it that Maddie said when we told everyone, Raven?" Apple asked as she continued to fiddle her hexcell sheet.

"The way to love is not always straight," Raven quoted, pressing her forehead against Darling's.

There was a stall in the conversation with only Apple's tapping of the keyboard filling the silence.

"So how exactly is this going to work?" Darling couldn't help but ask as she sat up.

"Well the schedule--"

"You know what she means, Apple." Raven said gently earning a huff from her first girlfriend who continued her adjustments.

"Keeping timetables and punctuality is important, Raven."

Raven shook her head and looked up at Darling.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked for clarification so that way she wasn't jumping to conclusions.

"I mean you two already have a rhythm to your relationship. How do I fit in without disrupting that?"

Apple paused her type and tilted her head just so. She then looked towards Raven who had the same look of confusion on her face.

The thought that Darling would somehow change the nature of their interactions hadn't occurred to either of them. Did how they operate have to change? Both of them didn't seem to have an answer.

Apple climbed into her bed, her task forgotten, so that way this time it was Darling in the middle.

"I mean I guess the easiest thing for us to do is to see how we interact with you individually?" Apple suggested, her eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"Yeah and then after we figure that out see how everything overlaps." Raven continued.

"Though there is one way I think can help us get close to each other together." Apple finished with a grin worthy of Kitty and a wiggling of her eyebrows. Both Raven and Darling blushed, Raven leaning over the middle girl and slapping Apple on the arm.

"And you always say you want to be the purest of them all." Darling giggled, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Purity, as one thing I've learned from one of my lovely girlfriends, is a matter of subjectivity."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all have a choice

Beings of pure magic couldn't fight fate in Ever After for the laws binding them were as ancient and natural as shade and sunlight. That's what Maddie had told Raven when asked about her friend's destiny as a child. Her mother had come from an elder family of arcane magic, so when Headmaster Grimm had told her that she'd disappear for not wanting signing her life away, she had believed him. It turned out that he had been lying and that she could still exist if she followed her own path. Raven was free to be herself--that is if her future girlfriend had anything to say about it--and believed herself too be exempt. She wasn't even a crafted from magic merely just had an affinity for it through old blood lines.

Signing the book had changed that--had shifted every particle in her body and altered the core of her very soul-- but she only realized that she was playing by old rules during the Dragon Games return. For Raven had always acknowledged that there was something pulling Apple to her but she had always chalked that up to the blonde's own steely determination and unrelenting will. It wasn't that she didn't believe in soulmates or in bonds breathed from the oldest of magic. Raven just believed in the ability of choice more. And thus she saw any of Apple's acts, be it her pleas for Raven to change to the longing glances the blonde thought she was sneaking, were just that: a choice.

She had been playing her own game and writing her own chapter, Raven didn't see things lining up as fate would have it. If she would fight against her binds then someone else would take her place and Raven should suffer the most for it. And who better than someone destiny had already punished for going against what was written?

And so Raven watched as her mother revealed her disguise. There was a whisper in the back of her mind that said 'if you did what was asked of you then this might not have happened.' Raven had ignored it at the time and then-

Raven was rushing to catch Apple's body as it was cold and lifeless under her touch. Fate had pushed her towards Apple and it had taken her away. Hot and angry tears had fallen from her eyes at this force that put her mother back in play and taken away someone she loved. It clearly didn't realize who it was dealing with as Raven sealed her mother away after Darling (Darling!) had woken Apple. Together they were stronger than fate.

Or so Raven liked to believe, even though months had passed and that itch of ancient magic tugged her towards Apple and Darling. Even though it whispered 'they are yours and made for you.' But Raven was a stronger believe in choice than laws of nature. And so she chose to lay with both girls whom she loved.


End file.
